


Testing A Voice

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, Humor, M/M, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Science, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil helps Carlos with science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing A Voice

“Are you sure I can help with this project of yours?” Cecil asked.

Carlos smiled, nodding his head as he assured Cecil, “of course! I just want to do some studies on your Voice and how it affects things around you and everyone else.”

“How are you going to do that?” Cecil asked. He blinked and watched as Carlos set down a microphone hooked up to a tape recorder, tilting his head to the side as he watched Carlos set everything up. “Carlos?”

“I’m going to record you while you use your Voice,” Carlos explained, “then we’ll see if whatever happens can be replicated through the recording or if it has to be from you to work.”

“It sounds very complicated.”

Carlos giggled, holding up the microphone. “It’s not that complicated really. Just use your Voice to make some kind of small change, okay?”

“Anything?”

“Anything small,” Carlos said with a nod.

Cecil considered for a moment, toying with his bottom lip with his thumb and index before an idea came to him. Happily he shifted in his chair, leaning in closer to the microphone. “ **The walls are not blue, they are purple with yellow flowers on them.** ”

Carlos watched in amazement as the walls around him changed according to what Cecil said. He blinked, unsure if they had actually changed or only appeared to have changed because his mind had listened to Cecil. Either way, it was very fascinating and he smiled brightly, stopping the recording. “Perfect!” he chirped.

“Am I helping you with important science?” Cecil asked hopefully, clasping his hands together.

Carlos kissed him on the corner of his mouth and nodded. “Yes!” he promised.


End file.
